Snowball Fights and Snogs
by lousie8
Summary: Alice Longbottom ii should know one simply cannot relax in the common room uninterrupted. A snowball fight can be the beginning of many things. Including relationships. OneShot


**Ok, I know I'm supposed to be updating/writing The Stag and the Doe but I'm suffering some writing block there and I've had this idea in my head for awhile now so I'm finally writing it. It's Alice the second and Albus the second by the way.**

 **Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling besides a few minor characters**

Alice Longbottom ii only wanted to curl up by the fire in the Gryffindor common room with a good novel and enjoy a quiet, pleasant Saturday afternoon in solitude. Unfortunately for her Rose Weasley had other ideas.

"Alice!" she yelled, barrelling into the common room. Alice knew she was in trouble the moment she noticed Rose's flushed cheeks and bright eyes. She mentally groaned at her stupidity. Why hadn't she just gone to the library? It was so much more peaceful there, Rose surely would never have been so loud there… "Alice are you even listening to me?" Rose sniffed indignantly and roused Alice from her thoughts.

"Erm, yes." Alice tried and Rose rolled her brown eyes. She shook her fiery red curls and they cascaded down her winter cloak like a firestorm.

"You are something, Alice Longbottom." Rose said with a small snort and tugged her up from the plush armchair. Alice made a sound of protest, slumping back down and curling up around her book protectively. "You _must_ come outside." Rose moaned and Alice cocked an eyebrow. "It's quite urgent really."

"How so?" Alice mused dryly, her eyes drifting longingly back to the book.

"Er, it's a Prefect thing?" Rose sounded as if she was asking a question and Alice glanced out the window to the grounds. Her eyebrow raised higher.

"If that's what they're calling snowball fights these days."

"Albus is there."

"Then I'm _definitely_ not going."

"Alice," Rose's voice was stern and Alice was getting tired of bickering quickly, "Please."

" _Fine_." she mumbled darkly and Rose let out a whoop of victory. Alice couldn't help but crack a small smile as her friend pranced around the common room. She gathered her scarf, cloak, and mittens. Then she went through the portrait hole, book lying forgotten on the armchair.

As Rose led her through the corridors Alice's electric blue eyes twinkled in a way similar to a man who had walked the Hogwarts grounds as Headmaster not too long ago. "Oh this is going to be so good! You'll be on my team of course." she babbled and Alice watched her in amusement.

"Oh, now, don't get too excited," Alice said warningly, "I'm not speaking to Albus and if my dad catches us your _dead_." the fifteen year old tossed back her auburn red hair with a pointed look and Rose shrugged.

"He won't." she assured Alice who rolled her eyes, "It's not like it'd be a big deal anyway. A lot of kids are having snowball fights. And we're family friends." she waggled her eyebrows in such a silly way Alice couldn't help but giggle despite herself. When they finally made their way outside snowflakes stuck to her knitted cap and hair, white against the grey and red. Rose pranced around in the snow, looking for something.

She grinned when she spotted it and tugged Alice along, "Ooh, c'mon. Scorpius and Albus are over there." Alice rolled her eyes but followed. Alice had disliked Albus ever since he'd dissed her on the train in first year. He'd been downright bitter to her up until fourth year when he got it in his rather large head to ask her to Hogsmeade. She'd of course turned him down as one might but he still hadn't given up.

Though Alice would never admit it she quite enjoyed his attention and even fancied him back. Of course, there was that one little problem she was in denial about it. "Hey Rose! Hi Alice." Scorpius Malfoy said, nodding his head towards the two girls.

"Hey!" Rose said brightly and Alice rolled her eyes at the two lovesick fools. Unlike Alice and Albus, Rose and Scorpius had been close friends ever since first year. Both _obviously_ fancied each other and everyone knew it. Well, with the exception of the two of course. Rose was convinced Scorpius fancied a Slytherin girl and Scorpius was convinced Rose fancied her textbook. It was quite exhausting to be around all four of them though everyone loved them.

"So Alice, are you ready to participate in the snowball fight of the century?" Albus asked, appearing from behind Scorpius with a mischievous glint in his glittering emerald eyes. He was taller than all of them with brown windswept hair and lean muscles from Quidditch. Alice realized she'd been looking at him too long and spoke quickly.

"I suppose." she shrugged, focusing on evening her suddenly ragged breath and watching it cloud in front of her.

"Alrighty then." Scorpius clasped his hands together happily, "Albus and I against you and Rose. We start on the count of 3." Alice's eyes were so focused on her toes she didn't notice Albus slip from his position beside Scorpius and creep up behind her. "3...2…" Scorpius was cut off as a snowball was hurled into the back of Alice's head. Her eyes widened and snapped up, narrowing when she realized Albus was no longer in front of her. She clenched her hands into fists and she slowly turned around. Albus stood facing her, a grin on his stupidly handsome face, his eyes twinkling.

Alice went to take a menacing step towards him but instead tripped over her boots shoelace. She stumbled forward, underestimating their close proximity, and toppled on top of Albus. They fell crashing into the snow, landing with a slight oomph. Alice suddenly realized they were in a quite compromising situation and went to roll off of him. His arms instead caught her and circled around her waist. Her eyes met his and she suddenly wished they hadn't.

Albus usual light emerald green eyes had darkened and were moving closer to hers. Her own blue eyes flickered to his lips before they were suddenly on hers. The kiss ignited a burning throughout her body even though she was surrounded by cold, dense snow. She found herself giving in, kissing him back thoroughly. She elicited a soft groan, parting her lips and allowing his tongue access.

As much as she hated to pull away, her lungs cried for air and so she did tear herself from him, gasping. She scrambled up off of him, her usual cool, collected face bright red. Albus was staring at her, he too had gotten off the ground and was covered in snow. For some reason this made him look all the more attractive. Suddenly Alice was aware of the jeers coming from the small crowd that had gathered around them. She buried her face in her hands along with a tiny smile.

"Oh sod off will you?" Albus yelled good naturedly. He then turned to Alice, removing her hands from her face and searching it with his soulful eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked her quietly and something swelled in Alice's chest. She suddenly wasn't sure if she could live without his lips on her again. So, she pressed her lips to his fiercely. His first reaction was surprise but he quickly smiled against her soft lips and responded passionately to the kiss. The cheers grew louder but suddenly Alice didn't care and it seemed Albus didn't either.

They became lost in eachother, engrossed in the kiss. His hands were resting lightly on her hips and her arms were wound tightly around his neck, pulling his tall self closer. They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Alice's eyes flew open and she pulled away quickly, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sure enough her father stood there, looking quite uncomfortable. Albus turned around and whereas Alice was a flaming bright red he was a deathly pale.

"P-Professor Longbottom." Albus said, stumbling over his words. Alice was vaguely aware in her humiliated state of Scorpius and Rose doubled over laughing. She tossed a glare over her shoulder towards them.

"I just came here to watch a snowball fight." Neville Longbottom said in a daze, swallowing and rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms. Alice toed the snow with her boot, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Dad…" she began but he shook his head slowly.

"I owe Harry five galleons." he murmured, drifting away from them and Alice and Albus stared after him. A moment later they burst out laughing, Alice slumped against his chest. When they finally caught ahold of their breath they turned around to laugh with Scorpius and Rose only to find them snogging. Silently Alice passed Albus a galleon.

 **So, that was that. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review! Ta-ta!**


End file.
